


Night at Mamma's Bar

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oggie gets jealous and stakes his claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at Mamma's Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: yaoi, alcohol, rimming, mating, Jagers.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Genius.

Oggie tips back another beer and sighs. _'Hyu can't beat Mama's.'_ He sits on his stool for a moment, thinking, before grabbing another mug and standing. He stumbles a little, but manages to find one of the waitresses. "Ho. Haf hyu seen my brodder? De vun vith vun arm."

She thinks for a moment. "Over there I think." She points to the other side of the room.

He thanks her and stumbles that way. He is drawn by the sound of laughter he remembered to be Dimo's. He grins at the sight of his brother laughing and drinking with another group of Jagers. He takes a gulp of beer and manages to not stumble on his way over.

Dimo stands, pressing his hand against the table. He laughs and wobbles. Oggie grins when Dimo grabs his beer and moves to leave. He gapes and nearly drops his own beer when the Jager to Dimo's right grabs his brother around the waist and pulls him into his lap. Dimo gasps and blinks before laughing.

Oggie tightens his grip on his mug and stalks closer. The Jager had one hand up his brother's shirt, feeling around, while he kissed and nipped his neck. Dimo tilts his head back and sighs. Oggie growls dangerously and stops behind the other Jager. Dimo takes another gulp of his beer before arching into the Jager's hand.

Oggie smashes his mug into the back of the Jager's head and plucks his brother out of his grasp in one smooth move. While the Jager was cursing and rubbing his head, Oggie stalked out of the room, carrying his dripping brother.

While Oggie was carrying Dimo to their room, Dimo was trying to sober up and glare at him. As it was, he was glaring an inch to the left of Oggie's horn. "I'm vet.."

Oggie's breath hitches and he shifts his arms.

"Hyu made me spill my drink.. on me.."

Oggie glances down at him and kicks open their door. He steps inside and kicks it closed. Dimo starts to wiggle as they get closer to their bed. Oggie dropped his brother on the bed and took the time to notice that Maxim was absent before stripping off his coat and setting his hat on the night stand. He plucks off Dimo's as well and lays it next to his.

Dimo drops back and places his hand on his head. "My hat! I'll keel hyu!"

Oggie gives him a serious look before kneeling on the bed. He repositions Dimo until his head was on the pillows and he was in the center of the bed. Dimo continued to scowl at him, eyes still hazy from alcohol. Oggie studies him, trying to decide what to do.

He strips off his vest and tosses it to the floor before leaning over his brother. Dimo narrows his eyes in an attempt to keep his brother in focus. Oggie strips off Dimo's sash and uses it to tie his arm to the head board. Dimo growls in warning.

Oggie ignores him, instead ripping his shirt open and popping buttons everywhere. Dimo protests. Loudly. Oggie tosses what was left of it to the floor.

While Dimo was trying to free his arm, Oggie was leaning over and sniffing his chest. He gives his brother's damp flesh a lick. Dimo stills. Oggie continues to lap at his chest, avoiding his older brother's nipples. By the time he pulled one of them into his mouth, Dimo was biting his lip to hold in his moans.

He sucks and nibbles then kisses across to do the same to the other. Dimo whines and arches. Oggie pulls away to lap and nip at his collar bone. He catches Dimo's eyes and starts kissing a wet path down his chest. While he was making his way down, his hands were busy stipping off Dimo's pants. Once off, they were tossed to the side and he starts to kiss down his thighs to his knees.

The older Jager's legs are spread and Oggie dips his head to slither his tongue along the crack of his ass. Dimo moans and tries to push his hips closer. Oggie rubs the outside of Dimo's thighs and slips his tongue into his brother's ass.

Dimo gasps and whines. Oggie glances up at him before pushing his tongue deeper. Dimo's hips buck and Oggie uses it to force his tongue as deep as he could. Dimo whines louder.

Oggie draws back before pushing his tongue back in. Dimo shivers and pushes back. Oggie's eyes narrow suspiciously before he starts to thrust his tongue harder. Dimo strains against his sash. Oggie lifts his brother's legs a little to gain more access before roughly tongue fucking him. He manages to hit the other Jager's prostate a few times before pulling away and sitting up. Dimo whimpers, staring up at him with glazed eyes.

Oggie growls. "Who else has touched you?" He mourns not being able to allow Dimo to undress him but decides to allow his brother the chance next time. He unbuttons his pants before tossing them off the bed. Crawling back between the other's legs, he kisses his knee.

Dimo shifts. Oggie gives him another serious look before pressing against his entrance. He watches his brother swallow before starting to push in. Dimo cringes and turns away but Oggie cups his cheek and forces him to return his stare. He waits a moment then lets go and grabs Dimo's legs.  He wraps them around his waist and pushes all the way in. Dimo squeaks, his eyes widening.

Oggie sneers and starts to thrust. Dimo cringes with every thrust until Oggie shifts and hits his prostate. Dimo moans. Oggie pauses for a second before gripping his hips and thrusting harder. Dimo shivers and whimpers. He pushes back and Oggie takes the chance to lick one of his nipples before kissing him. Dimo deepens it and Oggie takes over, easily dominating him.

He pulls away to growl, "Who else?" He thrusts harder, making Dimo writhe and moan.

"It..uh..v-as..mm..Ambros..und-ah..Jo-ohh..und hy-ah!..can't remember.. uhh..de odders." He writhes harder. "Oggie please."

His claws dig into Dimo's hips, drawing blood. "Vhat-Vhen!"

He whimpers and jerks. "Dey didn't do dis dey just- mm.. used dey tongues-ah! Oggie I svear!"

His thrusts become merciless and he growls, sniffing and lapping at Dimo's throat. "Hyu is _mine_. Hyu vas _alvays_ mine. Hy tried to let hyu see dot on hyu own, but hyu refused to. Now hyu get no choice." He bites in a spot he was sure others would be able to see and was difficult to cover.

Dimo arches and screams. Oggie digs his teeth deeper and holds them there until Dimo cums with a scream of his full name. He moans and twitches with every thrust until Oggie finally pushes deep and cums. Once his breathing had calmed down, Oggie pulls back and starts to lap at the blood.

Dimo groans and tilts his head to allow more access. Oggie takes the time to make sure his brother's neck was clean before sucking gently on his bite. Dimo groans and blinks slowly before yawning. Once he was sure the mark would probably stay, Oggie nuzzles his mark and shifts his hips.

Dimo jerks. "No' 'gain. Tired." Oggie chuckles and kisses his neck, continueing to rock his hips slowly. He had just started to thrust when the door slams open and Maxim steps in. "Ho brodders! Hyu missed a goot show-Oh." He blinks.

Oggie glares at him and growls dangerously. Dimo blinks sleepily at him.

Maxim grins. "Vhat is dis? Hafing fun vithout me?"

Oggie throws something at him, barely missing his head. "Out! Hy am claiming my mate!"

While his brothers continued to bicker and fight, Dimo tried to sleep. He had a feeling he'd need it.


End file.
